What Could Go Wrong?
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Jimmy Palmer never worried about anything happening to his wife. Despite what his co-workers have been through. However it's seemingly all Tony DiNozzo can think about. implied Jimmy/Breena and McGee/Delilah. ONESHOT! COMPLETE!


It was late on a Friday night and only two people remained in the squad room. Everybody else had gone home to enjoy a much-needed weekend. Bishop and her husband were getting away to a bed and breakfast in Alexandria, Gibbs had bought a couple of bottles of bourbon and made a trip to the hardware store, and McGee was going to spend the weekend with Delilah. She was still in a rehab hospital but had gotten a room at a nearby hotel and arranged to take her out to lunch on Saturday. Tony was the only member of the MCRT with no plans. Even Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy were granted the weekend off. Abby was going to work at the homeless shelter, Ducky was planning on relaxing at home, and Jimmy well he was as clueless as Tony. At the late hour Tony was finishing paperwork and Jimmy was avoiding going home.

"So Tony do you have any weekend plans?" Jimmy asked.

"If I did would I be doing paperwork right now?" Tony questioned.

"You really have nothing going on?" Jimmy asked.

"No in the old days I would rag McGee until he challenged me to a video game showdown but he spends every free weekend with Delilah now." Tony explained.

"I feel bad for him they've only been together a few months and she gets paralyzed." Jimmy commented.

"That's why I'm keeping myself single." Tony replied.

"Don't think you could handle your girl was paralyzed?" Jimmy asked.

"No it's not that. It's well. I think we're cursed." Tony replied.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"Think about it Autopsy Gremlin. Gibbs's first wife died along with his only child then he has three divorces. He finally gets somewhere with Jenny and she dies. Jackie Vance ends up being a collateral victim in a shooting. Now Delilah is paralyzed. I can't put a girl through that. You know you are the last one with a non damaged female." Tony explained.

"You're right." Jimmy replied.

"If I were you. I would keep Breena in a bubble." Tony replied.

"A bubble? Where am I supposed to get a bubble?" Jimmy asked.

"You know Hetty Lang in from the LA team?" Tony asked.

"I've heard of her yes." Jimmy replied.

"Well she knows a bunch of movie people and well she owes me a favor. Including one of the prop guys from the "Boy In The Plastic Bubble"." Tony explained.

"Do I want to know?" Jimmy asked.

"Well the prop guy could get the bubble or a similar one." Tony replied.

"No why Hetty Lang owes you a bubble!" Jimmy cried.

"Well that is on a need to know basis." Tony smirked.

"Alright but I don't think Breena would appreciate me putting her in a plastic bubble especially since her claustrophobia is worse than mine." Jimmy replied.

"Fair point. Where is the lady Palmer anyway? Surely you wouldn't be hanging out a work if she was around." Tony asked.

"She is visiting friends in New York." Jimmy replied.

"You let her go?! Dang it Palmer the plane could go down or get hijacked or get grabbed by a King Kong hell she could get grabbed by a King Kong!" Tony exclaimed.

"She drove and besides my cousin works in a flight tower and he would know if there was a King Kong out there." Jimmy assured.

"Well the car could crash! She could get car jacked! Car bombed! The car could come to life and eat her!" Tony cried.

"Really Tony living cars? Did you hit your head again?" Jimmy asked.

"Okay maybe I'm being unrealistic." Jimmy replied.

"Fine but what about when she gets into the city?! There are mugger's rapists, and and!" Tony ranted.

"Let me guess sewer monsters? Clover field monsters?" Jimmy asked.

"Well those too but I was going to say weird forgiven illnesses." Tony replied.

"Tony you survived the plague..." Jimmy started.

"She could get the plague! Or cancer! Or an infection! She works with dead bodies do you know what she could be susceptible to through those?!" Tony cried.

"Well I am a Medical Examiner so yes." Jimmy replied.

"YOU COULD BRING SOMETHING HOME TO HER!" Tony yelled. Not noticing his boss exit the elevator.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

"What is it Boss?" Tony asked.

"Stop telling Jimmy ways his wife could die before you have a heart attack!" Gibbs ordered.

"Yes sir." Tony replied.

"Jesus I come to get my coffee and see my Senior Field Agent playing nightmare scenario with the poor autopsy kid." Gibbs cried.

"Sorry Boss." Tony replied

"Don't listen to him kid. He one time to tried to convince me that my dad was going to escape his nursing home and wander into a gator pit." Gibbs explained.

"Breena could get eaten by gators! She is from Florida!" Tony cried.

"OUT!" Gibbs yelled.

* * *

Later that night Jimmy was lying in bed. He could not shake the things Tony had told him. He knew that Tony was just being well Tony and he shouldn't listen to him. Still what if something did happen to her? He took out his phone and dialed his wife's number.

"Breena?"

"Jimmy it's after midnight are you alright?"

"I'm just worried about you."

"Which one of your co-workers tried to convince you I was going to get attacked by King Kong?"

"Tony who else? Hey how did you know about that?"

"My friend Emily was trying to convince me on the drive up."

"Really?"

"Yeah hey she is single and probably right up Tony's alley."

"Too bad he thinks we're cursed at NCIS."

"Well he's tricked you before."

"And she's tricked you. Let's set them up."

"Deal"

* * *

**A/N: I am going to hell but seriously we should all light a candle for Breena and Mr. Bishop so they don't die, end up with a permanent injury, get some terrible disease or something. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
